wimzieshousefandomcom-20200215-history
Videocassette on the School Computer
Every project that they love listening to 8 things on the school computer. Titles like "Arthur Meets Mister Rogers", "Buster Hits the Books", "Where Have All the Berries Gone", "Buster's Dino Dilemma", "Arthur Bounces Back", "Not Found Here", "Spot Goes to School", "Rock-a-bye Pooh Bear", "World Tree Cuisine", "There's No Camp Like Home", "Sappy Monkey", "Francine's Split Decision", "Storytime with Spot", "Desk Wars", "Map It Out", "Dad's Dessert Dilemma", "Muffy Goes Metropolitan", "Francine's Bad Hair Day", "Spot Goes to the Farm", "Love Notes for Muffy", "Spot Goes to the Park", "D.W. Blows the Whistle", "Spot Bakes a Cake", "Buster's Carpool Catastrophe", "Spot Goes to a Party", "Jenna's Bedtime Blues", "Spot At the Playground", "Prunella Packs It In", "Sweet Dreams, Spot", "Binky Rules", "Spot's Favorite Toy", "The Vampire Hunter", "Wizzle Wishes", "Prunella Gets It Twice", "Oko's Songbook", "Three Little Piggies", "Spot In The Woods", "Prunella's Prediction", "Spot's Winter Sports", "D.W. Dancing Queen", "Arthur Goes Crosswire", "Berry Hunt", "The Anteater Songbook", "Hide-and-seek", "Spot's Lost Bone", "D.W. Gets Lost", "Spot Sleeps Over", "D.W. Flips", "Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe", "The Buster Report", "Madge Is Missing", "Food And Plenty of It", "The Great Honey Pot Robbery", "Arthur Loses His Marbles", "Newfound Friends", "Arthur Bounces Back", "Desperately Seeking Stanley", "Spot's First Picnic", "D.W. Aims High", "The Short Quick Summer", "D.W. On Ice", "King of the Beasties", "Flaw and Order", "Strangers On a Train", "Baby Kate and the Imaginary Mystery", "Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival", "Happy Anniversary Parts 1 and 2", "Spot in the Garden", and more. Plus those fun holidays, learning, songs, titles, episodes, music and many, many more. Kids love segments like Ernie singing I Don't Want to Live On the Moon, Barney videos, Arthur videos, and much more. Plus, nine fantastic mods from 7:45 AM to 3:15 PM to enjoy like E.L.A. class first mod, math second mod, music with Mr. Ransom third mod, Xtramath on Internet Explorer then Math Problems on the computer fourth mod, Video Game Design fifth mod, Science with Mr. L sixth mod, Lunch seventh mod, Gym with Mr. Groat eighth mod, and finally last but not least, Art with Mr. Nice from their teacher Mr. Kevin Doody teaches all classes surrounded by classrooms. Bag loves to go to Summit from two days from Mondays and Wednesdays from 3:00 PM to 5:00 PM to enjoy with Bag and his Summit friends to enjoy watching something on Internet Explorer like "Elmo Gets a Boo-Boo", "Poconoko", "Maria Fixes Snuffy's Toaster", "Take a Bird to Work Day", "Alice Throws Temper Tantrums", and more. The Announcer reads the title card aloud then a story opened. Two sets of this following story was being followed by this classic song about friendship called "My Best Friend" sung by Big Bird and Snuffy before they go to this second and final set of this following story. At the end of this program, Snook sings this closing song from It's a Big Big World called "Try to Touch the Sky" before Barney Says and the credits follow. Brought to you by those fun projects on iMovie to enjoy that kids can enjoy fun summaries. Category:Wimzie's House Category:VHS Category:Wimzie Category:HBO Category:VHS Projects Those Catalogue Numbers Category:TV channels